Triple Date
by lynddsbeth
Summary: Three unlikely couples go on a date. Regina & Hook, Gold & Belle, and Snow & Charming. This is a one-shot related to my multi-chapter story Open. For those who asked me to do this :)


**hey there! this is a one-shot (probably) related to my story open. you don't really have to read it, but i would suggest that you read it first.**

**if you don't want to read it, all you have to know is that regina and killian jones (hook) had a baby together but they sent her away to protect her from rumple and the curse. after regina defeated cora, she and killian reunited with their child, who is now a teenager named wendy. you may remember her from peter pan. regina also adopted tootles, one of the lost boys. she and killian got married, as did gold and belle. this takes place after my story ends. :)**

* * *

Mr. Gold limped to answer the phone, irritated that someone was interrupting dinner with his wife. Even after a few weeks, it still felt amazing to be able to call Belle his wife.

"What?" He roughly answered.

"Don't sound so excited, dear. I just wanted to know when you and Belle are free this week." Regina answered.

"For what?"

"Do always have to be so suspicious? I wanted to see if you would like to meet us for dinner with Snow and David."

"A triple date? No way, dearie. That is certainly not my thing."

Belle looked up at him, arching her eyebrow. She stood up and walked to the phone, pulling it out of his hand as she ignored his protests. "Triple date with whom?"

If Regina was surprised that she had taken the phone, she didn't let on. "I thought it would be fun for us to go out for dinner with Snow and Charming. And our husbands of course."

"Yes, that does sound like a lot of fun. Rumple and I are free Mondays and Wednesdays." She smiled as Gold started to argue again.

"Perfect. The Charmings are free on Wednesday as well. How about 7 o'clock at the pub?"

"Sounds good. We will see you then. Goodbye, Regina."

Regina echoed her goodbyes and Belle hung up. She put the phone away and sat back down, ignoring her husband's stare. She tried her best not to laugh, but she couldn't help it when she saw the horrified look on his face. He blinked and sat across from her again.

"Please tell me you did not just agree to that." Gold sighed at her responding smile. "A date with Regina, Hook, Snow, and Charming. This will not end well."

"Of course it will. If Regina and Snow can fix their relationship, you can fix yours with Killian."

"I am being civil with him, just as I promised."

"I know. And I am proud of you for that. But this dinner isn't going to kill you. You are immortal, remember?" Belle smiled. "It will be fun."

"I think our definitions of fun are quite different."

"Oh just be quiet and eat your soup." This time Belle hid her smile behind her spoon as her husband grumbled to himself.

* * *

Wednesday night found Snow and Charming sitting at one of the round tables in Storybrooke's only pub. Snow had only been there once with Red and Ella on Valentine's Day. The pub was one of the only places people went to have romantic dates. Granny's was also a popular place, but this pub was a better spot to have a triple date with six adults. Especially where there could be a lot of drinking. In Hook and Gold's cases, Snow figured there certainly was going to be. She was impressed that Regina and Belle had been able to convince their husbands to go on this date, but she figured that neither man had much of a choice.

Since she and Charming were a bit early, they ordered drinks for themselves as they waited for the two other couples.

"Emma has already texted me four times to ask if we were completely sure she didn't have to be here." Snow laughed as she received another text. Her daughter was anxiously waiting to see how their dinner went. She had offered to grab a date and join them so she could see it for herself.

Charming laughed with her. "Me too. I'm sure she convinced the Blue Fairy to enchant a mirror so she could watch us."

"Don't worry, I already enchanted the place so no one could try and spy on us." Regina and Hook walked to the table the Charmings were occupying. She winked before hugging her daughter and son-in-law. Killian shook hands with David and hugged Snow. They sat down next to them.

"There will be no blood spilled this time, I assure you. My lovely wife has already made me promise a million times." Hook said as he rolled his eye. He jokingly winced when Regina glared at him, a small smile gracing her lips. Snow and David laughed before waving to Belle and Gold, who had just arrived.

Gold nodded at the other couples before sitting next to David, forcing his wife to sit next to Hook. She rolled her eyes as she smiled. After they took their seats, a waitress came over to take their drink orders. Regina and Belle each got a glass of wine as their husbands predictably ordered something stronger.

The former arch-enemies avoided looking at each other so the dinner was slightly awkward. Snow and Charming shared stories about how Emma was attempting to sneakily date August Booth. It was clear she thought her parents had no idea, but Henry had accidently let it slip. Charming admitted he was going to give him "the talk' tomorrow.

"There is no way that man is dating my little girl without taking to me first. I've waited long enough, it's clear that he is sticking around. At least for now anyways." Charming's protective side always came out whenever Emma was involved, much to her exasperation. The rest of the group laughed at his reaction.

Snow shook her head at her husband. Although she felt the same, she knew their daughter was an adult and could handle herself.

"We could always take him to my ship. You can have your little chat and I'll show him how to walk the plank." Hook suggested. The pirate was happy his daughter was focusing on her studies instead of dating. He was certainly not ready to deal with that right now.

Charming looked contemplative for a moment. "That could work. I'll give you a call about it later."

Regina just looked at her step-daughter and rolled her eyes. Snow laughed, grateful that she understood.

"What about Wendy? Has she met someone special yet?" Belle asked curiously. The teenager had begun working for her at the library and she really liked her. Although the younger girl was always gracious and sweet, Belle didn't think they were close enough for her to ask such personal questions.

"No way." Hook answered instantly. The group laughed.

Regina just smiled. She slipped her fingers through her husband's and squeezed his hand. "I think there is a boy in one of her classes she seems to like. He sounds like a nice boy."

Killian turned to his wife. "What? Who is he? Why didn't she tell me?!"

Regina gave him a look asking if he was serious. "Are you going to go 'visit' him if I tell you his name?" At Hook's guilty look, she laughed and shook her head. "I already did a background check on him, dear. Not that I was abusing my mayoral duties or anything."

Hook sighed before turning to face Gold for the first time since they arrived. "Is there anyway you can track this lass?"

Gold looked surprised that he asked him, but he shrugged. "Not unless you have something he owned. Perhaps you can try going through her text messages."

Regina shot him a dirty look for suggesting that to him. He just smiled back. Hook nodded and looked at Charming again.

"How about we meet at my ship at noon tomorrow? We can show these two guys how difficult we can make their lives."

"I think that plan would be very effective." Charming said seriously.

"Perhaps turning them into rats for a few hours would be helpful?" Gold offered.

Hook was the first to nod. Though he had been reluctant to come on this date, he couldn't help but disregard his former hatred for the crocodile he had longed to kill for 300 years. The man was clearly not the same beast that had killed Milah. Regina had pointed out that she had changed, so why couldn't he? The pirate hadn't really grasped her words until he saw how Gold looked at Belle. He and Gold were both happily married. What happened in the past didn't matter anymore.

"Indeed it would. So we shall all meet at the docks at noon." Hook responded. The two other men nodded in agreement. Their wives laughed as they shook their heads. None of them doubted the men were serious, but if it meant they finally got along, it didn't really matter.

"Well then, I suppose we should keep Wendy and Emma busy for a bit. Maybe we can convince Wendy to bring us to Neverland for the day?" Belle suggested to the women.

"After being stuck in the Enchanted Forest, I'm not so sure Emma will want to come with us." Snow laughed. Her daughter was still reluctant about anything to do with magic.

"Emma might not, but Henry will. She will go if he goes." Regina pointed out. "Wendy and Tootles love going back to visit Peter and the boys, so it will be easy to convince them."

"Alright then. Sounds like a plan." Snow said.

The rest of the dinner passed by quickly with a lot of laughter and talking. The three couples were kicked out after two am, most of them slightly buzzed. Their laughter was heard throughout the streets, surely waking neighbors up, but none of them cared. Gold and Belle said goodbye a street away and promised to go out with them again soon. Regina and Killian followed the Charmings home so they could pick up Wendy and Tootles, who were being watched by Emma with Henry. They realized how late it was, so they decided to leave the sleeping kids until the morning. The couples exchanged goodbyes and Regina promised to call Snow about planning another date.

As Regina and Hook walked home holding hands, they reflected on their night. For such an odd group of people, the night had turned out incredibly well. Perhaps the triple date night could become a weekly event…


End file.
